Back from the Honeymoon
by purplecat41877
Summary: Chloe and Roger return from their honeymoon and make a stop along with the turtles to visit Splinter's grave.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Roger, Mr. Stapleman, Bernice, and Bernard are. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Back from the Honeymoon**

The turtles were at the airport sitting in the waiting area. They were waiting for 20 year old Chloe Stapleman and her new husband Roger to get off the plane.

"I wonder what they did on the honeymoon," Mikey said.

"They'll probably let us know after they're off the plane," Donny said.

"I don't think they'll mention everything they did," Leo said.

"Especially the stuff that isn't meant to be shared," Raph said.

Just then, Chloe and Roger walked through the gate. They walked over to the turtles. Donny and Chloe threw their arms around each other and then pulled away. Then Leo, Mikey, and Raph got their turns.

"How was your honeymoon?" Donny asked.

"Great, and we spent some time with an elderly couple named Bernice and Bernard Snowcloud," Chloe replied.

"They were there to celebrate their 50th wedding anniversary," Roger said.

"Sounds like both of you had a good time," Leo said and Chloe and Roger nodded.

"Why don't we head home now?" Mikey suggested.

"I'm with you," Raph said.

The turtles, Chloe, and Roger headed for the baggage claim area. Once Chloe and Roger got their luggage, all of them left the area.

* * *

In the battle shell, Leo asked, "Donny, is there any way we can stop at the farm house for a while?"

Donny was confused for second but once he realized why Leo wanted to stop there, he replied, "Sure, Leo, that won't be any problem."

Donny drove the battle shell to the farm house. Once there, the turtles, Chloe, and Roger got out and headed over to Splinter's gravestone.

"Any reason why we're here?" Roger asked in confusion.

"Today is the 10 year anniversary of when their father, Splinter, died," Chloe explained to Roger.

"He died of pneumonia," Leo said.

"Chloe and I took care of him during his last days but it didn't do any good," Donny said.

"After his funeral, Chloe offered to let us live with her which we accepted," Raph said.

"We can show you some pictures when we get back to the house," Mikey offered and Roger nodded in agreement.

"Master Splinter, I've found myself wishing you were still here," Leo said. "Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that you've been dead for 10 years."

"Chloe got a job at a computer store 4 years ago," Raph said. "Her manager, Mr. Stapleman, promoted her to assistant manager, on her 20th birthday."

"Chloe got married to Roger Stapleman on our 28th birthday," Donny said. "She arranged for our birthday party to take place during her wedding reception."

"I really miss having you around," Mikey said. "Especially on our birthday and the holidays."

The turtles wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. They released each other several minutes later and then they, along with Chloe and Roger, headed for the battle shell.

* * *

Back at the house, the turtles, Chloe, and Roger were looking through a photo album. All of them were laughing.

"I never thought I'd be able to see these photos and laugh again," Leo said.

"Probably because losing Splinter isn't as painful now as it was ten years ago," Donny said.

"Now we can look back on all the good times we had with Splinter," Mikey said.

"I remember when we were twelve and I got in trouble for bringing home 'The Gobbler Strikes' because that movie was rated R," Raph said.

"That movie was really scary," Mikey said.

"During the movie, Mikey and I ended up trembling and clinging to each other," Donny said.

"I told Raph to turn off the movie since it was scaring Mikey and Donny and he wouldn't listen," Leo said. "I didn't know what else to do so I got Master Splinter."

"I still have the movie if anyone wants to watch with me since we're now old enough," Raph said and the others turned the offer down.

* * *

Later on, Chloe and Roger were in their bed snuggled up together. The turtles were sleeping in their own rooms.

"I'm going to like living here," Roger said.

"I'm glad you agreed to move in here," Chloe said.

"I remember you told me that the turtles could live here after their father died."

"I thought it was a good idea at the time and it turned out that I was right."

"Night, sweetie."

"Night, honey."

Chloe and Roger kissed on the lips. Then they fell asleep.

The End


End file.
